


Take Me Home

by Mskristinamay



Series: Nett's World [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, I Love You, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nett, Smut, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Fourth and final installment in the Nett series. Enjoy!





	Take Me Home

Brett let all the air in his body leave as he crumpled down on the bed. He wasn’t sure what to do, he thought everything had been fine, perfect in fact. They were finally in a good place. No doubts or stupid fights over jealous tendencies, which they both had been guilty of, since they had decided to renew their marks once a month. He sighed sadly, not understanding how he could have misread the situation. His heart hurt. Not only had Nolan not returned his sentiment, but he ran from him. Literally ran. Only stopping long enough to put clothes on and give him a weary look over his shoulder. He felt their bond become fragile and stretch thin with each step that Nolan took, furthering the distance between them until the door slammed, conjuring up a painful gasp from Brett’s throat.

Brett sat on Nolan’s bed, THEIR bed, for hours after his mate left losing track of time. Taking in his scent and the scent that they created when they were together. His stomach had soured which deterred him from doing anything more than sitting there. God, is this what human’s felt like when their significant others left or did something stupid like cheat? No wonder they were all so fucked in the head.

Eventually his sister found him, in the same position he had been in since yesterday. Sitting on the edge of the bed bent forward with his head in his hands, no shirt just the boxers he had slipped on to brush his teeth the other morning. The one where everything went wrong.

“Why do you smell like someone died?” Lori quipped, bursting into the room and moving to throw the window shades open. 

“Sure, come in.” Brett returned, voice hoarse from no use.

“Oh it’s not like you two were busy… there’s only one heartbeat and the scent of misery and hopelessness hit me as soon as I waked in.” Brett just glanced up at her, eyes looking lost, as she came to stand in front of him. “Honestly, I thought I would find Nolan instead of you.”

Brett dropped his head to her stomach at the mention of his name and she brushed a gentle hand over his hair before wrapping her arms around him.

“What happened?” She asked softly, her tone changing from light and teasing to concerned as soon as she noticed how bad he really was. 

“He left.” Brett choked. Feeling the first tear slip down his face.

Lori pulled back and pushed his forehead back so he would look at her. “You let him?” She asked incredulously.

Brett narrowed his eyes, “You didn’t see him Lo, he didn’t want me to follow.”

Lori shook her head. “God you’re stupid.” He growled in warning, not in the mood to be insulted. “Nolan has never had anyone fight for him. Jesus Brett seriously… why do you think we live with him? His own parents didn’t even want him. All he’s ever wanted was to belong, to have someone to fight for him, to be there even when he’s scared and tries to run.”

“I told him I loved him and he ran from me!” Brett argued, voice a little higher than normal because he knew she was right and hated that he didn’t realize it first.

Lori sighed and rolled her eyes. “And how many times, dear brother, do you think he’s heard that before?”

“Fuck.” He was an idiot. Not only did he scare the shit out of his mate, but he let him leave and didn’t go after him. “God damn it!”

Lori swept her hand towards the door. “Go.” She spat in a disappointed motherly tone. 

Brett did just that, throwing on any clothes that looked like his and sprinted out of the house to the only place he could think of that Nolan would be hiding at. He knocked rapidly, forcefully, until the door swung open revealing a very sour looking chimera.

“What.” Theo growled.

“I need to see him.” Brett said a bit breathlessly from running and then from Nolan’s scent that hit him as soon as the door opened.

“Yeah, and I needed to get laid last night but we don’t always get what we want.” Theo retorted crossing his arms over his chest and widening his stance. Brett growled at the threat in front of him, flashing his eyes, in which Theo smirked and dropped his arms looking ready to welcome the violence. Psychopath.

He saw a familiar mop of hair poke out from behind Theo’s shoulder and for once sighed in relief when he saw it. The relief was short lived.

“What are you doing here?” The beta questioned heatedly, stepping around his boyfriend radiating anger. Theo snaked his arms around the puppy and pulled him back against his chest, grounding him.

“I have to see him.”

“No.” Liam said in finality. Brett snarled. “Whatever you did you fucked up big time, he hasn’t come out of my room since he got here.”

“See my dilemma?” Theo added, eyes twinkling with pent up lust.

Brett let his aggressive demeanor drop and showed the vulnerability plaguing him. “I told him I loved him.” He whispered.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Theo exclaimed, pulling Liam back and sweeping his hand toward the stairs. “Go get him and go home.”

“Theo!” Liam scolded with a scowl.

“Don’t ‘Theo’ me little wolf, the reason we didn’t get to celebrate our anniversary is because these two assholes are worse with feelings than I am.” And then he was whispering into Liam’s ear and Brett watched a blush color Liam’s cheeks. He had heard every word and wanted to bleach his brain, the only sex he wanted to think about was sex with his mate. Even though, Theo may have been on to something with the ice cubes…

“Go!” Liam panted as Theo nibbled on his ear from behind. Brett quickly made his way up the steep stairs not missing the moan that sounded behind him.

*********

He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and immediately knew that they didn’t belong to the owner of the room that he was currently hiding out in. They were coming too quickly, and the only person who would be moving that hastily towards him would be the boy that had mated him. There was nowhere to run this time, and even if there was, Brett would find him… After all, the werewolf had warned him in the beginning to never to run from a predator because they always gave chase. He just hadn’t chased him as soon as he thought he would.

The door creaked open and a few thunks of boots worked towards him. Long arms wrapped tightly around him, enveloping him in a hug that he couldn’t return from their current position. He wanted to, wanted to squeeze Brett tightly and never let him go. He felt bad for how he left things between them, forgetting that Brett had just opened his heart and he might as well have shoved a wolfsbane laced blade into it.

He was just startled. Okay maybe he was terrified of the words but honestly it wasn’t the fact that Brett said it, it was more that someone finally wanted to love him… and not just what his body could offer. He just hadn’t been ready. But the past twenty-four plus hours of analyzing everything had opened his eyes to what love actually meant.

Brett had been there for him, even before they were mated. Maybe not front and center… but he had been. Always checking on him, sometimes wordlessly with his eyes, or a subtle touch to his back or arms when he sensed that he was uncomfortable or stressed. Taking his pain if anything happened during practice like he had that night when everything changed. And then after the night he had bit him, minus the few fights they had which always ended up fine anyways, Brett had moved in. Making sure he was never alone. Making sure he always had what he needed and taking care of him at night the way he needed it.

Brett nuzzled into the back of his neck and he brought his arms up to layer them over Brett’s which were still wrapped tightly around him. “I’m so sorry Nolan. I should have come after you sooner.” The words were pained and whispered. His heart cracked, this is exactly what he was afraid of; Brett thought it was his fault. He turned in the firm arms burying his face under the werewolf’s chin and pressing a soft kiss against the thin skin of his throat.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that, I probably scared the hell out of you.”

Brett whined and if Nolan hadn’t been pressed against his throat he probably would have missed it. He pulled back to look into the crystal blue eyes that were swirling with so many different emotions. Pain and longing the most prevalent. God he felt so bad. His wolf was probably so wounded from being rejected. Something being human didn’t quite help him to understand and then he remembered the words that Liam had spoken to him. _He_ _’_ _s never had to be insecure or doubt the bond he had with others because he knew that they would be rock solid at the end of the day no matter what happened._ Nolan had made him distrust his bond for the first time in his life. He undoubtedly felt that shit to his soul.

Nolan shakily brought his hand up to Brett’s tired looking face, cupping it and swiping his thumb across the strong cheekbone, smoothing the dark circles that rested below his mesmerizing eyes. Brett leaned into the touch, keeping the eye contact, most likely scared to let Nolan out of his sight just yet.

“Hey, hi, I was wondering what the timeline was on getting our room back?” Theo spoke from the doorway and he watched as Brett’s eyes turned molten and his lip curled as a menacing sound left his mouth.

“Come on B, take me home.” He didn’t miss the softening on the wolf’s face as he said the word home. He stood on his tip toes and rubbed his cheek against his mate’s before whispering it again. “Take me home.”

Lori had dinner waiting for them when they got home, which took longer than normal since they walked, stopping every few miles to hug and nuzzle the other. They made the mistake of saying they weren’t hungry and just wanted to go to bed upon her announcement that dinner was on the table. The look she gave them could have scared even Monroe, so they scrambled to the table and sat down dutifully.

“You both haven’t eaten since you decided to be idiotic. You will eat.” She decreed as she passed different dishes to them filled with food and look at them expectantly. They silently filled their plates and then ate with one hand as their other was still latched on to each other. 

Lori shooed them from the table when she realized she wasn’t going to get much out of them and noticed how tired they both looked. Nolan was moving a little slower than Brett, his body not as equipped to deal with no sleep and no food as the animal inside his mate was. Before they reached the stairs that would carry them up to their room, he was scooped up and carried effortlessly.

He sighed and snuggled into Brett, thankful that the boy noticed his fatigue, and again proving his dedication to Nolan’s care and wellbeing. That’s what love meant now. Not the money his parents would throw his way to get him to leave them alone, not the fucked up praise Monroe gave him for silly things that he shouldn’t be doing, and not the meaningless words that seemed to fill the world of teenagers around him. Love was being cared for, being sure that you belonged with someone, trusting someone. Love was Brett and he was IN love with him. Now he just needed to figure out how to say the words.

Brett set him gently on the bed and began to strip him and then went to work on himself. Nolan knew it wasn’t for sex, no, Brett and his animal just needed the skin to skin contact. Needed the simplicity of the bond between them. So as he was pulled into a naked chest, he smiled contently, and snuggled back into the warmth giving his mate what he needed. It was the least he could do after Brett catered to him so loyally. He rolled over in the embrace and began to run his fingers through Brett’s hair and down over his back, sweeping back up to continue the motion. Brett purred and he preened knowing that his mate was happy and calm.

Brett fell asleep first, easy snores rolling out of him as he clung tightly to Nolan. Nolan continued his path, petting the boy in his arms until he eventually dozed off. The safety, warmth, and love that Brett provided lulling him into a comfortable sleep.

Nolan sighed as the tight wet suction reached further down is cock again. God it felt so good. His eyes fluttered open, and he was disappointed for a split second thinking it was a dream, but then the warm sheath vibrated around him and he gasped immediately sitting up. He watched in shock as Brett looked up at him through his dark lashes. Still kind of out of it and thinking it was all a dream, he weaved his fingers through the soft hair wanting to know if it was real and moaning when Brett rumbled around him.

He laid back enjoying the feel of Brett’s mouth around him but the exotic images from the dream he had just been ripped from were still swirling prominently around in his head. Brett pulled off him and lapped at his head, tonguing the slit and cleaning off the salty liquid beading on top. Brett looked up at him with a small smile.

“What do you want baby.” He whispered before leaning up to kiss his left hip bone and then the right. Nolan blinked at him and then clenched his jaw as Brett wrapped his lips around the swollen head again, sucking him like some kind of candy. He released the swollen tip with a dirty pop. “I can smell it, Nolan. You’re missing something.”

The image of him thrusting into Brett filled his mind again. “I… uh… I want show you something.” He choked out as Brett kept pumping him with a strong hand as he looked up at him.

“What?” Brett questioned. “What do you want to show me?” His eyes blazing with intensity.

Nolan gasped and closed his eyes as Brett took him in his mouth again before his warmth was gone and his body was suddenly covering his. “What do you want to show me baby boy?” He whispered against his lips and then kissed him softly.

Nolan kissed him back, deepening it and taking the imitative to take control for once. When he pulled back Brett was looking down at him with nothing but adoration in his effervescent eyes.

“I-” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to gaze up at his mate with a small tender smile. “I want to show you how much I love you.” Brett gasped and his eyes widened a bit before he dropped his head, burying his face in Nolan’s neck, kissing his mark excitedly and then coming back to his mouth to show it the same elation.

Their kiss was full of passion. Tongues meeting and swiping across each other lovingly, lips wrapping each other in affectionate embraces, and hands clasped tightly together holding each other in place.

Nolan pulled back breathing heavily, “Lay back.” He whispered, and nudged Brett’s shoulders with his newly released hands. Brett complied, rolling off of him and easing on to his back, abs rippling as he slowly positioned himself. Nolan crawled between his legs, settling on his knees as he ran a finger lightly up Brett’s thigh to the long, pulsing cock resting at the base of his torso.

He ran that same finger up the smooth length, smiling as it twitched and Brett moaned at the gentle caress. After a few more teasing trails and a warning growl from his mate, he finally wrapped his hand around it, pumping it up and down only pausing to let a string of spit flow from his mouth down to his hand. 

“Nolan… please.” Brett whimpered and Nolan gave him what he wanted. He leaned down and pulled him into his mouth, not bothering with easing him into a rhythm, and took his to the back of his throat right away. “Fuck!” Brett gasped and bucked up, making his cock slip further down Nolan’s throat. He gagged a little and Brett pulled back immediately, sitting up to cup his face softly.

“Sorry.” He rushed out and Nolan shook his head telling him it was okay before turning to kiss his palm and then lowering back down to continue his work. Brett flopped back as soon as Nolan’s wet mouth wrapped around up, tongue swirling around the head and teeth very very carefully scraping the rim just how he knew Brett liked it earning a wanton moan from the boy in his mouth.

Nolan started to get nervous with what he was about to do, but tried to distract himself by licking the underside of Brett’s cock lazily, tracing the thick vein that was pulsing beneath the smooth skin. Brett must have smelled the anxiousness and carded his hand through his hair in attempt to soothe him which it did. That was Brett’s way of saying ‘It’s okay, I trust you.’ So with his newfound confidence he gathered some spit on his finger and then slid it between the muscular mounds, searching for the puckered hole that sat hidden within.

Brett jumped at the feeling and then whimpered as his finger began to circle the tight ring, teasing it, and getting it ready to be opened exactly how Brett always did for him. He went to push in but was met with a little resistance as the slickness from saliva had disappeared. He cringed and hoped Brett wouldn’t notice the awkwardness that was now plaguing him.

“Here baby.” Brett said lightly, arm stretched out towards him with their almost empty bottle of lube clasped in his hand. He smiled in thanks and took the bottle, squeezing a good amount on to his fingers and then setting the bottle to his side for easy access later.

He pressed one finger in again, finding it slipped easily in, and toying with the squishy walls surrounding his digit. Brett gripped the sheets and keened as Nolan caught a fleshy mass just passed the entrance to his hole. Nolan, enjoying watching his mate writhe in pleasure, scraped across his prostate a few more times before slipping a second finger in.

He began to thrust in and out, slowly at first gaining confidence, and then more quickly adding a scissor every few passes making sure to stretch him properly. He didn’t want to cause him any discomfort, even though he knew that Brett had done this before, he wanted this to be perfect.

He finally added the third finger and twirled his wrist around before returning to the rhythm had had set with two fingers. Picking up Brett’s now leaking cock with his other hand and bringing it to his mouth so he could suckle at the tip and clean the precum that had spilled from the slit.

“Nolan.” Brett choked out, half in warning half plead for more. With one last lick from base to tip, Nolan sat up and pulled his fingers out, reaching for the bottle of lube slicking up his throbbing cock and tossing the bottle to the floor in his eagerness.

He positioned himself over Brett, spreading his legs wider, and then leaning down to lightly graze his lips across Brett’s. He lined his tip up with the tight ring of muscle and pushed just inside. The beautiful tightness overwhelming him so he dropped his head to Brett’s shoulder, breathing deeply as he slid further in.

Once he was fully seated, he moved his mouth up the wolf’s neck to his ear, rolling his hips as he whispered “I love you” softly. Brett clenched around him at the words and Nolan gasped, pulling out against the tightness making them both moan at the wonderful friction. And then he set a steady pace. Not fast and hard but not slow and lazy either. Perfect for what Nolan was trying to convey.

There was no daddy and baby boy, no Noley and B, just Brett and Nolan… just mates showing each other how deep their love ran.

He kept on like that for as long as he could. Until the need became too much and he found himself with his hips snapping wildly as Brett encouraged the new pace with low growls and claws scratching down his back. Nolan could feel it building within him. The slow buzzing feeling seeping into his abdomen and intensifying as his cock slid in and out of his mate.

He locked eyes with Brett, both half-lidded in lust. Brett’s eyes slipped down to his neck and flickered between both of his marks making him look down at the one on Brett’s bicep. He dropped his head to bite it and Brett lost it. Cumming untouched, shaking and twitching, snarls mixed with moans escaping him. The sight of him looking so out of control, so lost in love, and so debauched was enough to send him flying towards his own release. Spilling warmly into Brett’s tight ass that was currently milking him, fluttering in tandem with the spurts of cum coating the inside of him.

Nolan went to pull out but Brett wrapped himself around him like a little monkey and he smiled which eventually gave way to chuckles.

“Are you sure you’re a werewolf and not some chimera monkey?” He teased and Brett growled, flashing his eyes. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding geez!”

“Ha ha.” Brett said dryly. “Insult me again after I let you come in me and you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

“Ahh there he is, there’s the wolf I love.” He said, happy to be back to their usual banter.

“You love me?” The wolf asked, not in disbelief, more in confirmation. 

“I love you.” Nolan nodded with a smile. “And you me?”

Brett gave him a smirk, the one he absolutely adored, the one that made him melt, and the one that gave Theo’s a run for its money. “I love you.” He said and added a toe curling kiss for good measure.

They had each other and that’s all they needed.

“Pancakes!” Lori’s sweet voice drifted up to them.

And Lori, they needed her too.


End file.
